


Fallen

by PandoraMouse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Fucking Flowey, Suicide, The Fallen children, The one where Chara dies, the one where Frisk dies, two children fall to their deaths for two very different reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraMouse/pseuds/PandoraMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara fell, And never got up. Frisk jumped, and hit the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

The root was unexpected, very much so. But it did do the job of throwing Chara into the pit, saving them the trouble of fidgeting and gathering courage. 

Chara's head hit the cold hard ground with a wicked CRACK and a splatter, brain matter and blood and pieces of skull spilled over the ground, limbs bent backwards, and bone stuck out. Luckily their death was painless, and fast, at least, the second their head made contact with the ground, Chara was out cold, saved from the agonizing pain as their body bled out until death came to them.

Frisk looked down at the pit, they couldn't see anything, but this was the only way to get to the Underground. To meet the monsters, to find out the truth. They swallowed their fear, and took enough steps to reach the edge. Then, they jumped.

Their legs hit the ground first and snapped like twigs, causing Frisk to cry out in pain. Bone stuck out as they fell face first on the ground. It hurt so badly, hot tears stung their eyes. But they were a determined kid and so they dragged themselves through the cave. 

They didn't understand what the flower was saying, something about friendliness? Help? Good, Frisk needed help, see, monsters weren't so bad... The white pellets pierced Frisk's heart and regret filled their eyes. Blood splattered out of their mouth as their heart exploded in their chest. And Frisk lay on the ground, staring at the flower with wide, dead eyes. 

Dead eyes filled with hate, it filled Flowey with FEAR.


End file.
